Alluvion (Rainwing/Sandwing)
''Alluvion belongs to me (Zephyrhart). Please do not use her without my permission! '' Alluvion is Ruby Sky's sona. She is a female Sandwing/Rainwing hybrid and an overprotective momfriend. Personality A shy introvert with a hidden side of laughter, Alluvion is quiet around strangers but can talk the ears off of her friends and family when she feels like it. She’s a cheerful and optomistic momfriend who tends to be overprotective and a little bossy with her friends. Alluvion is very creative and intelligent who is interested in drawing in a realistic but fantastical style. She loves playing around with her close friends and having conversations about theories, literature, and art. Appearance ''WIP- parts may change as she is completed. '' Alluvion is a Sandwing/Rainwing hybrid. Her face is most similar to a Rainwing's, with the eyeridge and facial scales; a small horn protrudes off the end of her snout. Her jaw is rounded at the end (Sandwinglike) and her horns curve gently, a little longer than the average Rainwing's. Alluvion's underbelly is smooth, and her neck scales are pointed and patterned as a Sandwing's are, except for small circles marking the center of the center row. A jagged, shorter sail runs down her back, ending in her curled-up tail (which has no barb and is not prehensile, only has a tendency to curl in on itself when at rest). Her underbelly is smooth, and her legs have pointed plates along the front of them, transitioning into smooth ones. A few patterns mark her legs as well (two leaf-like scales along the sides of her legs, with circles in between and at the ends of them). Her wings also have plates running up the side, and have five leaf-like markings protruding from each area where the joints meet up. Alluvion has a sail similar to a Sandwing's; however, it's a bit jagged, and somewhat shorter. ''Colors are still WIP. '' Background Alluvion was born and raised in a city just off the Sandwing kingdom, near the coast. Her Rainwing father is an artist who came to work in the city to spread his art; he also collects and sells herbs and runs art classes with his wife. Alluvion’s mother is an architect who has designed several buildings for major groups and is currently working on a royal commission. She is also into art and often plans murals into her designs. Alluvion’s father was home for the mornings and early afternoons; her mother was home during late afternoons and evenings, while her father taught classes. As Alluvion grew older and more responsible, her mother would often help her father teach classes. Eventually Alluvion began teaching as well. She picked up her parent’s profession from a young age and was raised in an environment of loving artists. At age four Alluvion was graced with a younger sibling, and she is very close to her little sister. Alluvion attended school at a small but well-run school for the entire town. She is an advanced reader and often visits the library. Currently, Alluvion is working as a budding artist with her father and selling her works. Relationships with Family Her father puts great value on beauty and the world around him, and enjoys working with students to spread his knowledge. He is generally somewhat laid back and the pushover of her two parents; he is more likely to break rules and spoil Alluvion, but is also a good teacher and listener. On the other hand her mother is more strict and social, and values logic. However, she makes a point of teaching Alluvion and pushing her to do her best, and she is very supportive. While Alluvion is the more creative of her parent's two children, her sister is a good mathematician and a more logical thinker, and will follow in her mother’s footsteps as an architect or engineer. However, her little sister is also quite creative and excellent with colors. Abilities and Skills Because of her hybridism, Alluvion has few natural weapons; however, she makes up for this in her skill and intelligence. Abilities Alluvion lacks the venom, tail barb, prehensile tail, and multi-color-changing scales of her two tribes. However, she does possess a very weak flame (only about as strong as the strength of a lighter tripled, however) and her scales will often shift hues and tones of her natural coloring to match her mood or what she wants (e.g. her blue scales may shift from deep blue-purple to a lighter sky-blue if she wants them to; or she's depressed, and her scales shift to darker and drearier tones). These changes are often very slight, however, and not overly noticeable. Skills Because of her parent's varied knowledge, Alluvion possess a wider range of skills in the arts. She has little mathematical or scientific ability; however, she is a fairly good writer and skilled in literature. Her love of reading has lead her to become a fairly advanced reader. One of her greatest areas of skill is her ability in art; she's been taught in art for most of her life and works best with pencil, charcoal, watercolor and ink, but possess abilities in almost all mediums. Alluvion prefers fantastical or beautiful, semi-realistic art, and is quite good at transferring what she sees onto paper. Meanwhile, her mother has taught her a little about music, and she has knowledge of drums, piano and a little guitar. However, she much prefers singing and posses a decent, if not amazing, voice. Relationships (WIP) (If you'd like to ask about a relationship between Alluvion and one of your OCs, feel free to ask!) Jobs WIP Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:RainWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Teacher)